


“Life is one fool thing after another whereas love is two fool things after each other.”

by notjustmom



Series: “Quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit.” [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Oscar Wilde - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	“Life is one fool thing after another whereas love is two fool things after each other.”

He knew if he paused to honestly consider his life, their life, even for a moment, he'd probably question his sanity. 

And yet.

He rubbed his eyes, and pulled out his phone. It indicated it was too early in the morning, or too late at night, depending on one's perspective. It didn't really matter in the grand scheme of things; he tried to recall when it mattered and gave up. He watched Sherlock's shoulders droop and he knew he only had a moment or two before the git was fast asleep.

"Hey. C'mon on, you know you can't sleep there -"

"Hmmm?"

"Sherlock. Time for bed."

"I've nearly got it - just a few more minutes - and I've -"

"Nope. Bed. Up, come on, love. The case will wait for you to get a few hours of sleep, it's not going anywhere."

Sherlock opened one eye and looked up at him. "John." 

"Hmm. Yeah."

"I have moments when I wonder if I dreamed you up, not many people - not many sane people would put up with me, let alone -" he turned away, and a slight flush darkened his normal pallor.

"Love you?" John whispered at Sherlock's ear, then helped him to his feet and waited for him to find his balance. "But then, I never claimed to be sane, now did I?"

"Do you ever - I don't know..." 

John sighed, then shook his head. "The only regret I have is that it took so long for us to meet. Look at me. Sherlock."

Sherlock met John's eyes after a moment, then touched his face gently, and nodded after a moment's consideration. "I don't tell you, nearly enough, what it means, what you mean -" He kissed John's forehead lightly, then took John by the hand and led him through the maze of their sitting room, and into their bedroom. "I know it's foolish..." He sat John on the edge of the bed and knelt in front of him. "Logically, I know, this arrangement, you, me, will eventually come to an end, either because you tire of me, of this life, or because we become, what some would say, inseparable, over a lengthy period of time, and one day I lose you to old age -" He closed his eyes and drew in a breath, then let it out slowly and groaned as John's fingers were suddenly in his hair, pulling him closer.

John kissed him carefully, slowly and sweetly then leaned against him, and sighed contentedly as Sherlock wrapped his arms around him. "Foolish it may be, but what is the alternative, Sherlock? I have lived most of my life without you, and if I know anything at all, I know my life didn't truly begin until the day our paths crossed. My place, my home, is here, with you, as long as you want me -"

"There will never be a time when I don't want you, John Watson. Sorry, I've been a fool to even bring it up - fact is, I'm not accustomed to being happy, it is quite astonishing to say the least, it makes one think about one's mortality oddly enough, when all I want -" John's fingers rested on his lips stopping the barrage of words he couldn't stop on his own.

"All I want is to get you out of these ridiculous clothes and make love to you until you no longer question my love for you, or fall asleep in my arms, whichever comes first."

"John - I -" 

"Shhh... no more talking, love. No more talking of foolish things..."


End file.
